youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Off the Corner
Get Off the Corner is the 2nd song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics The block is hot, the cops is swarmin a neighborhood heavy While niggas off in the neighborhood sellin, with penitentiary chances The dope roped up in the cup of their pants Fiends flock like ??? come get this candy I got heroin in bundles, them highland o's Plus a cooked slab, chopped up, dimes is swoll If I spot the laws comin, hey its time to roll Candy carter got a line of parole, outta control The first fell a tuesday this month oh sweet thang Plus it's a sweet day, me next score for three days One time they say what you mean, I gets the green Break up the block like maurice green, ya feel me? In my predicament I'm guilty until proven innocent Hustle ridiculous, I'm tryin to get this dope continuos Ball til I fall, one thing, I ain't tryin to fall Want everybody numb like ambasol But he heard 1 Uh oh There go them fuckin po-po's And if you know like I know You better get off the corner I'm a young dog, wild and ecstatic, violent when passin Hem gangstas doin time in a parishment, role models And keep ya cup, we drink whole bottles, and cuss at niggas Like fuck that nigga, I let my pump subtract niggas You beef with me I guarantee your mams be missin With a note behind demandin three chickens or she gets it Do not twist because lil man is trippin They could have ya body in three different places Ain't nothin gravy, but save it Cause I'm a ride and hit the nigga street Weezy go to war like sadaam and clinton disagree While I'm shitty from the weed Like were them bustas be I promise ya never fuckin sleep, I clear the set Come outside late at night to your surprise I'm here with tecks Two shots knock off the niggas necks, it's so realistic So I hope ya get it, or else them shots poke ya fetti Be on the block until them souljas hit it That's when he heard... 2 Blocka Me come to tear your block up If you don't want no problems You better get off the corner All right, I cook it, cut it, ship and move it I make a livin in this crooked public distributin Just take a peek around, the hood is floodin, shit is boomin The hottest d in town lookin for me hit me tuesday, like after six See I crack the bricks right down to z's Got pounds of trees, my blocks blazin qp's to ki's Gangin in the cheese, them bricks is comin No droughts I don't sit on nothin I don't believe I'm frontin If I give you a dime, I leave with somethin The big dog, nigga I got the city under siege And the law don't bother me, I give the pigs a couple of g's Shit, I hustle strong to push this work through the streets I'm tryin to deal with every nigga, and sell the birds up cheap I'm greedy, if there's any money bein made from drugs I need it Twenty bricks two weeks completed, you can't beat it Whatever you want, holla at me when you need to get it Does anybody else, I'll pay em a visit That's when ya heard... 3 Come here peeps I'm hearin that you run these streets You don't want beef Then get off the corner 1,2,3,3 repeat 2x Uh oh, you better get off the corner, skirt Blocka, you better get off the corner Come here, you better get off the corner Get off the corner, get off the corner What, uh oh, get off the corner What, uh oh, you better off the corner What, uh oh, you better off the corner What, uh oh, you better off the corner Like dat, get off the corner